camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Minolta Six
}} The Minolta Six (ミノルタ・シックス) is a bakelite collapsible 6×6 camera, made by Molta (the predecessor of Minolta) and distributed by Asanuma Shōkai from late 1936. Context The Minolta Vest 4×6.5cm bakelite camera released in 1934 was a commercial success and was backed up in late 1935 or early 1936 by the cheaper Baby Minolta. In 1936 the Molta company opened a factory at Amagasaki (尼崎) specifically for the bakelite models (initially as the subsidiary Nihon Kōgaku Kikai Kenkyūjo, later merged into the main company). Amagasaki plant: Awano, p.7 of no.12. The more expensive Minolta Six was released some months later, as an evolution of the Minolta Vest in 6×6 format. It is sometimes said that it was the first Japanese 6×6 camera, but it was predated at least by the Mulber Six released in late 1935. Description The construction of the Minolta Six is very similar to the Minolta Vest 4×6.5 camera. The body is made of some sort of plastic, perhaps bakelite. The lens and shutter assembly is mounted on a front plate, itself attached to a collapsible structure composed of three rectangular sliding boxes. These boxes are made of the same plastic as the rest of the body, reinforced with metal parts. The result is like a folding camera with no bellows. The front plate is pulled out by two small handles and there is a table stand attached to the bottom. There is a folding optical finder in the middle of the top plate, with a red hairline cross on the front element. The advance knob is on the left end of the top plate and film advance is controlled by a red window. The back is hinged to the right and a leather handle is attached to the back latch. The bottom plate has film flanges on both ends and a tripod thread in the middle. A nameplate marked Minolta Six, of which two variants are known, is screwed to the front of the body. The camera shares some parts with the Semi Minolta I, notably the bottom film flanges and the back latch and leather handle are the same as the parts mounted on the early versions of the 4.5×6 folder. The folding optical finder has the same base and back part and only the front part is different, because of the format. The camera exists in at least three versions: The Crown C, B, S shutter names are notably confirmed by the advertisement in January 1938, reproduced in Tanimura, p.15 of no.118. * f/5.6 lens, Crown C shutter, T, B, 25, 50, 100, 150 speeds; * f/4.5 lens, Crown B shutter, T, B, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 200 speeds; * f/4.5 lens, Crown S shutter, T, B, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 200 speeds, self-timer. The lens is front-cell focusing and is called Coronar Anastigmat Nippon on all the models. It normally has 80mm focal length, and the aperture is set by an index at the bottom of the shutter plate. This lens was certainly made by Asahi Kōgaku, like the 75mm Coronar lenses of the Semi Minolta and Minolta Vest, and the serial numbers might run in the same sequence. Coronar made by Asahi Kōgaku: , items Lb5 and Lc9 (for the 75mm lenses of the Semi Minolta). This is also found in , p.27, and in Lewis, p.182. The shutter is a version of the rim-set Crown in #0 size. It is everset and has a release lever and a distant release connector at the top left — as seen from the front. The shutter plate is marked PATENTS–NIPPON at the top, and has three metal stripes on each side of the lens. The three versions show subtle differences: the Crown C has two additional screws at the top right and at the bottom left; on the Crown C and Crown S, the aperture scale and the CROWN name are directly inscribed at the bottom of the shutter plate, whereas they are on a separate plate attached by two screws on the Crown B. Commercial life The Minolta Six was released in late 1936 — Minolta's fifty-year history specifies November. November: fifty-year history Minolta 50-nen no ayumi, pp.5 and 65; the same month is given in The Japanese Historical Camera. Many sources say that the camera was released in 1935: Francesch, p.78, , p.28, Scheibel, p.21, , p.673, Tanimura, p.1 of no.116, and Awano, p.16 of no.12, Eimukku 735 Minolta, pp.131 and 133. However the dating of other Molta cameras is known to contain mistakes (see for example Semi Minolta (I) and II). The earliest known advertisement is in the December issue of . Advertisement reproduced in , p.98. It is the earliest advertisement listed on p.342 of the same source. It says that the camera is a new model and shows a sketch of the very first version with angled nameplate (see below), instead of a picture or detailed drawing. The three versions are mentioned (f/5.6, f/4.5, f/4.5 with self-timer) but the speed range is quoted as 25, 50, 100, 150, T, B in all cases, and no price is given. The camera was also featured the next month in the new products column of the same magazine. , p.342. Advertisements dated 1937 to 1940 list the same three versions; the prices are , and in August 1937, and , and in January and July 1938 and in January 1940. Advertisement in August 1937 reproduced in , p.97; advertisement in January 1938 reproduced in Tanimura, p.15 of no.118; price list by Asanuma Shōkai dated July 1938, p.2, reproduced in this page; advertisement in Shashin Shinpō January 1940 reproduced in , p.98. The pictures show a metal advance knob and a nameplate with rounded ends, but do not allow to tell the number of red windows or the exact shape of the advance knob. At least one advertisement or leaflet in English language is known; Document reproduced in Francesch, p.22. it is not clear if this was published for foreign residents in Japan or for export. The Minolta Six is mentioned for ¥75 in the list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941. , type 4, section 1. The camera is mentioned in the introduction of the October 1941 catalogue by Asanuma Shōkai, presenting the Minolta range and the lenses and shutters equipping the various models; however it does not appear in the main pages, and it was perhaps not available for sale any more. Catalogue dated October 1941 by Asanuma Shōkai, pp.7–8. The official price list dated November 1941 nonetheless has a "Minolta Six" and a "Minolta Six II", listed in the same price category with no further detail. , type 4, section 1. Evolution Three red windows The original version has three red windows in the back, near the bottom. Each has a reminder, respectively reading 1357, 2468 and 1'3'5'7' from right to left, marked on a metal plate covering most part of the back. This complex advance pattern was needed because the paper backing of 120 film was not yet marked for 6×6cm format at the time the camera was introduced. The entire metal plate slides vertically and acts as a red window cover when in the down position. The very first examples have an angled nameplate, only observed so far with the f/5.6 lens. Examples observed in online auctions. This was soon substituted by a newer part with round edges and a different typeface. From that date, all three lens and shutter options are confirmed to exist. The version with self-timer and three red windows has not been directly observed, but is has been reported by a reliable source. The early cameras also have an all-metal advance knob with a flat top, attached by a small off-centre screw. After some time, this was replaced by another metal knob with a recessed top, normally covered by a leather piece, which is often missing today. Single red window The camera's back was modified at some point to have a single red window in the middle, protected by a horizontally sliding cover. This change occurred after the films were sold with 6×6 numbers, probably not later than 1937. During a transitional period, the cameras were assembled with the older back part, transformed with a single red window. On various examples, such as the one pictured above, the holes for the three original red windows appear under the leatherette covering. Example no.11158 pictured in this page, and examples observed in online auctions. The example pictured above has a Coronar Anastigmat Nippon 75mm f/3.5 lens in a Crown S shutter, but this equipment is probably not original, and the lens was probably taken from a Semi Minolta. Bakelite knob The late Minolta Six have a bakelite advance knob. The metal knob is still visible in the January 1940 advertisement cited above, and the change probably occurred at a later date. Examples with a bakelite knob are known to exist with both lens types, but none has yet been observed with a self-timer. Case and accessories At least two types of cases are known. They are embossed Minolta Six. The old type has a rectangular transparent window on the rear to show the back plate, whereas the new type has smaller openings for the single red window and its sliding cover. The July 1938 catalogue by Asanuma Shōkai mentions the ever-ready case for ¥6 and a hood with filter holder for ¥1.70. Price list by Asanuma Shōkai dated July 1938, p.2. Production It is said that about 4–500 examples of the Minolta Six were produced per month in the Amagasaki plant. Monthly rate: Tashima Gizō, interviewed by Saeki Kakugorō on p.78 of no.12. Amagasaki plant: Awano, p.7 of the same magazine. The lowest reported body number is 3299 and the highest is 19324, Examples pictured in this page. in a sequence which was probably specific to the Minolta Six. The known lens numbers run from 18928 to 98111, and the sequence was probably shared with other cameras having the Coronar lens. From the body numbers, the total production can be estimated at about 20,000 units, which is quite consistent with the monthly rate and four-year production run. Notes Bibliography Original documents * Asanuma Shōkai. Cameras — All other apparatus and materials — 1938. Catalogue dated July 1938, p.3, and corresponding price list, p.2. Documents partly reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Asanuma Shōkai. Shashinki to zairyō (写真機と材料, Cameras and supplies). Catalogue dated October 1941, pp.7–8. Document partly reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * Type 4, section 1. * This document does not mention the Minolta Six, but lists the Coronar lenses as made by Asahi Kōgaku. * Type 4, section 1. Official historical accounts * Minolta Camera. Minolta 50-nen no ayumi (Minolta・50年のあゆみ, Minolta 50-year history). November 1978. Pp.5 and 65. * no.77 (September 1958). "Hensen kamera ichiran-pyō" (変遷カメラ一らん表, Table of camera evolution.) P.295. (This is a chronology of Minolta cameras from the Nifcarette onwards. This document is reproduced in this Flickr page by Rebollo_fr.) * Taniguchi Masao (谷口匡男), from the commercial department (営業部) of Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō. "Minoruta kamera no sakujitsu, konnichi" (ミノルタ・カメラの昨日、今日, Minolta cameras, yesterday and today). In no.77 (September 1958). Pp.275–9. (The two first pages of this document, on pre-1937 cameras, are also reproduced in Tanimura, p.8 of no.116.) Recent sources * Item 278. (See also the advertisements for item 272.) * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Minoruta ryakushi" (ミノルタ略史, "Minolta short history"). Pp.6–8. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Senzen no Minolta kamera" (戦前のミノルタカメラ, "Prewar Minolta cameras"). Pp.13–7. * Christies auction catalogue: Scientific and Photographic Instruments and Books from the Estate of Dr. Samuel Koslov (18 November 1998), lot no.227. * "Jabara-shiki kamera no kiseki" (蛇腹式カメラの軌跡", Evolution of folding cameras). Pp.131 and 133. Shows a very small picture with a brief caption. * Pp.22 and 78. * Pp.53 and 182. * P.673. * Minolta: Minoruta kamera no subete (Minolta・ミノルタカメラのすべて, All of Minolta cameras). Eimukku no.735 (Manual Camera Series). ISBN 4-87099-923-4. * Saeki Kakugorō (佐伯恪五郎). "Tashima Gizō-shi ni kiku" (田嶋義三氏に聞く, "Asking Tashima Gizō"). Pp.76–9. * Pp.20–1. * Items 1193–4. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minoruta I-gata to II-gata." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型, Semi Minolta I and II) In no.116 (February 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. (Contains a reproduction of the articles in no.77 and no other information on the Baby Minolta.) * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minoruta I-gata to II-gata (sono 2)." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型その2, Semi Minolta I and II 2) In no.118 (April 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. P.15: reproduction of an advertisement for the Minolta range published in January 1938. Links In English: * Minolta Six (f/5.6) in the 70th anniversary Minolta poster, reproduced at Photoclub Alpha * Minolta Six (f/5.6) among other cameras at Cameras Downunder In Japanese: * Minolta Six (f/4.5) in Ranzōsha's camera pages * Minolta Six (f/5.6) at the AJCC * Minolta Six (f/5.6) and more pictures in Miyazawa Noriyuki's camera site * Minolta Six (f/4.5) in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Minolta Six (f/5.6) in the Zeppan Tōsan photo site (incorporating this photograph). If the link does not work, go to the Zeppan Tōsan photo site, follow the link marked "武器庫" in the page menu, and then the link marked "ミノルタSIX" in the left menu * Minolta Six (f/5.6) in the Map Camera Museum Category: Japanese 6x6 viewfinder Category: Bakelite Six Category: M Six, Minolta Category: 1936